Chiaroscuro
by Anneyeol
Summary: As we all know, angels and demons are beings that will forever be enemies. They will never get along, they will never mingle and they will never stand in each other's presence even when humankind has vanished and they are left. But when Natsu and Lucy are thrown into a situation where they must work together, what else could they do?
1. Prologue

**Chiaroscuro**

**Prologue**

******DISCLAIMER:**_Fairy Tail belongs completely to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**_Dark, dark night, leave me be_**

**_Within the shadows, I hear screams  
_**

**_Oh dear me, the light has diminished  
_**

**_Dark, dark night, leave me as I fall to my knees_**

* * *

When she descended from the light and entered the darkness, she knew she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Why won't my wings work? What did they hit me with?!" the woman whispered loudly, jumping as she heard hisses coming from the corner. She froze and looked around, silently saying a prayer as she ran to the hallway closest to her.

_**Come out; come out, wherever you are. **_

She shuddered and breathed heavily, searching for another escape route. But within the shadows, she knew there was none.

_**I have found the angel, and the angel shall be mine!**_

She gritted her teeth and gathered the strength to lift her wings. The feathers fluttered, and she stumbled to her knees.

Her eyes widened as she scuttled to her feet.

She resumed running.

_**Oh how wonderful this is, for a light to be encased in darkness.**_

She swallowed thickly, whipping her head left and right in search for doors or corridors. The hallway was endless, and her necklace was starting to dim.

"By the angel, I shouldn't have come," she whispered regretfully under her breath.

_**How stupid it is, to enter the madness alone!**_

Finally, after running for so long, she staggered into another hallway. But this time it was lit with lights and doors ran along the walls. Her eyes brightened, and she darted to the right.

The door in front of her was different from the others. The frame was lined with gold, and the doorknob was fine silver. She hesitated and was about to step back, when a cackle resounded and in shock, she lurched into the room.

The door closed shut behind her, and once more, darkness enveloped her.

_**The angel has disappeared, this is terrible. **_

She pressed her lips together, steadying her breathing.

_**The angel has escaped my clutches, I shall take my leave.**_

The sound of water swirling was suddenly heard and after a large wave, everything went still and the woman hiding sighed in relief.

She then went back to the door and leaned her head against the mahogany, her lips quivering and her shoulders shaking.

She grasped the gold chain around her neck and the pendant began to glow brightly. The necklace composed of one big gold ring and one smaller one in the middle. The middle ring had diamonds engraved in it, and it spun whenever she released a large amount of power.

With a shuddering sigh, she gripped the doorknob and turned it.

She paled.

She tried once again. It wouldn't budge.

She was trapped.

* * *

_**Chiaroscuro - **is the use of strong contrasts between light and dark, usually bold contrasts affecting a whole composition._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, let me make this clear. I am not in favor of NaLu. This story is for pure entertainment and practice. I can't remain stuck on my crack ships and ignore stuff like this. Dunno why, but I thought this would be interesting. Now, this plot is pretty complicated, and it will surely be a long one. I ask of you guys to stay with me throughout this story, even when things go bad.

Is that clear? Okay? Okay. Soo then, if you've seen any mistakes, please do forgive me. I only read through this quickly. And don't worry, I've got the next chapter halfway done. I might update soon, I don't know. That depends on the reviews you give me. Leave me a review, and I'll continue this story :3

Even though I don't like NaLu, this will surely have fluff and romance. Hahaha, I do not detest NaLu, I just don't like it. I used to, so I can bear it :) I hope you guys aren't offended.

Now then, I shall take my leave. See you in the next bit! (If there is one)

_**- LittleTheresa**_


	2. In the Pits of Hell

**Chiaroscuro**

**Chapter 1 – In the Pits of Hell**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Fairy Tail completely belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_**Even as they continued to scream**_

**_They did not stop_**

**_And while they surrendered to the darkness_**

**_They continued to drink until the last drop_**

* * *

Beneath the flowering ground, away from the rays of the moonlight, the demon realm roared loudly. The flames in Tartaros rose with an octave, and as the demons continued to rejoice, the human realm slept soundly through the dead of the night, oblivious to the chaos that was occurring. Shadows slithered across the floors and laughs echoed in the dark, driving people mad from the howls and the laughter.

They continued to dance through the fire, the demons moving in sync with the ashes. The surface cracked with their every turn, and blood bled from every corner of the realm. They drank from the humans greedily, the liquid dripping down their neck and dirtying their clothes. The celebration went on, with the cries of humans as the tempo and their lifeless bodies as their sacrifice. One by one, they tossed them into the fire, the flames rising higher and higher. The madness raged on, the unending sound of demons cackling happily prominent.

Amidst the insanity, the palace of the great demon king, Igneel, stood majestically. Its black walls remained untainted despite of the splattered blood, and the guards stationed at the gate stood still even as their fellow kin offered them humans to feed on. The scent of blood drifted through the entrance of the castle, aimlessly roaming in the air.

A certain salmon-haired demon wandered in the hallways, an apple in hand. He threw the fruit high in the air and watched it wrinkle before it landed back in his palm. He took a bite out of it and hummed at the bittersweet taste. He then stopped in his footsteps, the aroma of blood wafting to his nose. His onyx eyes lowered in delight.

"Hungry," he hissed, dropping the half bitten apple on the floor. "Hungry!"

A chuckle echoed in the halls and the pinkette stiffened, slowly turning his head to the silhouette. He narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?"

"You dare treat your father that way?" a man asked, arching a brow.

The prince sighed, his appetite diminishing. "You're no fun," he muttered begrudgingly.

The other demon ran his claws through fiery red hair, watching his son with an amused gaze. He chuckled once more. "I'm surprised you aren't joining the feast. Is there something wrong, Natsu?"

"Nothing's wrong," the said prince mumbled. "I'm just tired of them."

The redhead's lips curled. "Oh really?"

"Shut up, Igneel," Natsu said, glaring at his father.

The king tilted his head back, his laughter joining the howls of the demons outside the palace. The music rose into a crescendo and Igneel smirked, patting his son's head. "Well then, I'll be off to indulge myself in humans. Better enjoy yourself while you still have the chance."

Natsu stretched his arms and his wings fluttered as he did so. "There are too many demons feasting tonight," he said in irritation. "It was better when there were only a few."

"You cannot blame them," Igneel said, shrugging. "But I suppose you are the type who eats in peace. Very well, I will be on my way then."

"Enjoy your meal," Natsu said and waved a hand lazily. His father's wings stretched out and he flew out of the window. As he landed in the flames, a human released a pitiful scream at which Natsu merely scoffed at.

"Foolish humans," he mused, smiling amusedly. "I suppose I should check on Gajeel and Wendy."

The demon proceeded to the drawing room to meet his two good friends. As a prince, he should be down there with his fellow kin to feast on humans. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the mood tonight to feed, which was odd but acceptable. His footsteps rebounded in the hallway, and he entered the room.

He was greeted with a snarl and a smile. He grinned. "How are my two favorite demons doing?"

The bluenette giggled, clapping her hands together. "We're doing just fine, Natsu-san. I'm surprised you aren't partaking in the feast. Is there something wrong?"

The demon beside her grunted in agreement and said, "Yeah. Why aren't you feeding?"

"I just don't feel like it," the pinkette said, shrugging. He sat across from them and crossed his legs, leaning back. He sighed in relief and threw his arms behind the back of the couch. The prince unbuttoned his collar and fanned himself despite of the fact that he controlled fire.

"That's a surprise," Wendy remarked, blinking. Her stomach growled and she flushed. "I think I may be hungry…"

Gajeel chuckled. "No kidding."

Natsu arched a thin brow in amusement. "Would you like to join the banquet then?"

"Only if you join as well," the bluenette said, her eyes sparkling deviously. Gajeel caught on and smirked, tilting his head back.

The pinkette stared at her, biting his lips in thought. He couldn't allow the girl to be starved, she was still so young. But he, on the other hand, didn't want to feed and if he didn't, then so would she. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. She was sly, but he knew she meant well. And for that, he had no other choice than to go.

"Fine," he said through a sigh. "I'll feed."

Wendy jumped in excitement and was the first to leave the room. Gajeel trailed behind her, a sly smile on his lips. He knew Natsu wouldn't be able to resist the girl. She was manipulative, and with her adorable face, no one could say no. He laughed and grinned at the prince who glared at him. "Looks like you just got owned by a kid. Gihi."

"Shut up, Gajeel," Natsu grumbled, heading down the hallway. Wendy happily skipped down the stairs while he sulkily went down step by step.

A scream resonated through the palace and the bluenette's face stretched with a wild grin, her eyes widening in excitement. Gajeel sniffed the air and smelled blood. His eyes fluttered in delight before he ran after Wendy who raced through the gates, her hair whipping behind her. Natsu lazily walked behind them, and although his nose twitched with the addicting smell, he didn't feel quite famished. He needed something exquisite—something delectable.

They reached the Central Plaza, where demons from all kinds, from familiars to high leveled demons, drank from their food greedily. They all had a human in their arms, and their fangs were buried deep in their skin. Cries and shrieks reverberated around them, and before he knew it, his two friends were running to the opened portal to fetch their meal.

Natsu frowned and leaned against a pillar, watching the skirmish ahead of him with uninterested eyes. A few of them were using the humans for sexual release, and he found himself smiling. _"At least they still have use for them other than draining them dry," _he thought amusedly.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out, grinning happily. She pressed her way through the crowd and stood in front of him, two humans in hand. She pushed a brunette roughly onto the ground, growling in her ear. "Pay respect, _human_."

She whimpered, her small frame quivering under the prince's vehement stare.

"_Bow._"

Jumping in surprise by Wendy's hiss, she clumsily folded her knees under her and bended her body until her head touched the ground. The clamor around them stilled, and everyone finally noticed the man. They all fell into a deep bow, but not as low as the humans', and waited for instructions to get up.

The pinkette stared at the human with curiosity, his brow raised. The brunette quaked and he smiled wryly. "Stand."

And they all did, along with the human who scuttled to. He lifted her chin with a curled finger and met her eyes. She shuddered at the flames dancing behind his onyx irises, and as she blinked, his fangs sank into her neck and she screamed. Pain scorched through her veins as the prince fed from her. She writhed beneath him, falling to her knees. He slowly dropped onto one knee and held her feeble body against him, ignoring her gasps and cries.

Wendy, now satisfied with what she had seen, proceeded with her meal. She licked her lips and bit the young male's neck, humming in satisfaction. He howled in pain but his shouts fell on deaf ears. Blood dripped down her chin and dirtied her blue dress. She knew she should be worried, yet she couldn't care less. Her hunger was settled, and that was for the best.

The feast continued with humans piling in one after another, the feeding endless. Natsu tossed the woman aside and wiped away the blood on his lips, jaded eyes scanning the crowd. He was bored now and he didn't know what to do. The human didn't satisfy his thirst but he didn't feel like taking another one. Sighing, he ruffled his own hair. There was something wrong with the demon realm today, but he couldn't really tell what. There was a dull roar ringing in his ears, and he wasn't sure if it was from the humans or something else.

"Natsu?" Gajeel appeared out of nowhere, a man in hand.

The pinkette raised a brow in question and the other demon grunted, tossing him the human. "Drink."

Natsu stared at the man's anguished face and looked away, controlling his gag reflex. "I… I think I've had enough," he mumbled lowly under his breath.

"How many have you had?"

He pursed his lips. "One."

"Then it isn't enough yet," Gajeel said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, Natsu. What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm fine," the prince said, heaving a sigh. "I just don't feel very hungry."

"Then you're not fine at all," his friend countered.

Natsu groaned and ran his fingers through his hair once again. "I know I'm not, but I'm all right. Believe me, okay? Now get off my case."

Gajeel took the human from before and gave him a glance. "Fine, I'll have him."

Natsu smirked. "Enjoy."

"Thanks."

As soon as he said that, Igneel's roar resounded throughout the demon realm, signaling the end of the feast. Natsu released a sigh of relief and pocketed his hands. "Well then, it's time to leave."

Gajeel tsked and swiftly broke the human's neck. He fell to the floor and followed Natsu into the palace, Wendy soon trailing behind them. His black dress shirt pressed against his skin as a breeze blew by, and he closed his eyes for a moment before standing in front of his father. His two friends bowed and he tilted his head.

"I thought you weren't going to participate in the banquet?" Igneel asked, raising a brow.

Natsu nudged his head to Wendy and Gajeel who smiled innocently. "Ask them," he grumbled and strode past his father and up the stairs. He picked up the sound of laughter and he disregarded them, heading straight to his bed chambers.

As always, the walk there was filled with his thudding footsteps and his quiet breathing. His throat contracted with the need for blood, but he didn't want any. He honestly had no idea why he was being out of character, and even though he already forced himself to feed, still that uneasiness didn't go away. He groaned in frustration and opened the door to his room. He felt a weight being pushed off and heard a yelp.

He blinked and narrowed his eyes into slits. "Who's there?" he hissed.

"A feathered enemy," came a dry yet dangerous reply. His eyes widened and he entered his room to find an angel sprawled on the ground, her wings folded and her white dress tainted red.

He closed the door shut behind him and took small steps forward, his eyes glinting in malice.

"Well, well," he started, his lips stretching into a grin. "Welcome to the pits of hell."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, Natsu finally meets Lucy. I apologize for the OOCness of the pinkette, but there are times where he is serious, I'm just using that side of him a bit more in this story. I also apologize for Wendy's out of character side, but you'll only see it when she feeds. She's a demon, so it's normal, but don't worry, she'll still be that shy and clumsy girl.

If you've seen any mistakes, forgive me. They must have escaped my eyes XD If you liked it, well... please leave a review.

I'll see you in the next bit!

_**- LittleTheresa**_


End file.
